hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oblivion1001/SHADOW VEIL: Forbidden
Heyhey! This is a new series I'm writing, hope you all enjoy it! Chapter I Isabelle Isabelle was the first one welcomed into the Shadowveil; no one knows why, perhaps it should have been Cahe, or Jay, or Faust, or Abby, but it was Isabelle, and she was frightened. Now before we go any farther, I should explain what the Shadowveil is. The Shadowveil is a secret forest, forbidden. The Shadowveil is forbidden. The truth was, there was a jewel in the middle. It will be dangerous for these kids, all 14, to recover the gem from the forest, but they need to do it; especially Isabelle. Perhaps this is why she was chosen first. Her sister, the fearless sister, would have easily gone into the woods without thinking of it. The Shadowveil was Isabelle's biggest weakness, her greatest fear. But the jewel could cure her sister's sickness. It was the only remedy. Together, the 5 would need to recover the jewel and return it home with them. But, if the tension got too great, they could kill each other. Things could kill them. And by the vicious look in Cahe's eyes, Isabelle was even more frightened. Their partners could be even more dangerous than she thought. "We can do this, Jay. You and me, we can come home, we'll be the only ones..." Cahe Wolfe's firey eyes were set on Sylvia Blake, a woman she had never before seen in her life. No, not a woman exactly, sort of a cross between teenager and adult, in her 20's. The mysterious message told her she had to cross over the bridge of midnight into the Shadowveil, a dark, misty forest where the trees cast strange shadows and there are mysterious disappearances -- Cahe cast the dark thought away from her mind. Slowly she lifted her head. "Why would we want to do this?" she asked, her voice dropping an octave. "I'll tell you why," Sylvia fixed the child with an icy stare. "Whoever comes home from this journey will recieve fame and anything your heart will desire. BUT, it will be dangerous." Cahe lifted one eyebrow. Turning to her redhead brother, Jay Wolfe, she murmured, "We can do this, Jay. You and me, we can come home, we'll be the only ones..." Jay smiled at the thought. Like his sister Cahe, he was as vicious as the winter winds. Slightly less hostile though, but much more attractive, something Cahe was forever furious about. Then a smile crept over her face, because not only was she vicious and aggressive, she was devious and intellegent. Her eyes glinted as she devised her plan. Kill Jay. At least hurt him badly. Then I'll never be passed up by him again. Turning back to Sylvia, she smiled and said cooly, "Thank you. That's more than I need to know." "We're right outside. You ready?"' "We're right outside. You ready?" Abby turns to her friend, Isabelle. Glancing towards the dark, mist-laced forest, Isabelle shuddered. "No, of course not." When her friend's eyebrows crease in worry, Isa smiles and sighs, "I'm kidding." Turning back to the woods, she takes a deep breath to calm herself, remembering this is for Jessica. Be brave, she tells herself. Everything is going to be okay. I can stay strong. I have to act brave, before they figure out who I really am. "Isa," Abby said, "Look, we got company." Isa turned to face Cahe and Jay, the other two. Faust was behind them, looking worried. Cahe's expression was arrogant. Her eyes shot around the clearing. Her eyes moved to the fence, the only thing blocking them from the woods. Each was armed with a penknife, but that wouldn't be nearly enough to face the dangers of the woods. The fence is cut; we are let inside the woods. Too Scared to Scream Category:Blog posts